


《是在交往了，没错》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 17





	《是在交往了，没错》

民诺

罗渽民x李帝努

*拿到驾照之后的一点幻想  
*太冷了，骑单车游汉江会感冒  
*暖呼呼的一起看午夜电影吧

当银幕上的女主角在瓢泼大雨中看到背叛自己的恋人和好友，即使车内的暖气充足，李帝努身上也好好穿着高领毛衣，还是感觉有股寒意从紧紧密闭着的窗缝边缘袭来。

罗渽民就是在李帝努感到寒冷的那瞬间握住了他的手，感到有些奇妙的李帝努扭过头，看向一边的罗渽民。

分明是罗渽民大半夜说着要看午夜场电影的，两人大晚上的不睡觉，开着车跑来看电影，现在罗渽民却兴趣缺缺的看着前方的银幕。

在李帝努问他怎么知道要握着他手的时候，罗渽民随口回答了一句，就是突然有种感觉。

并不是发现了李帝努当时觉得冷，原来只是巧合。

李帝努在内心里面有了判断，也是，就算是相处了那么多年月的人，似乎一切都知道，但其实更多是巧合和因为了解，所以连看也不看也知道的“习惯”。

“就像恋人一样。”队内调皮的弟弟看着深夜向外走的两人发出过这样的感叹，“哥哥们又要去约会了吗？”

李帝努装作有些生气的样子，说着：“才不是呢。”罗渽民在旁边笑着，他没有出声为他们这次夜间出行解释些什么，但也没有否认这不是一场约会。

不否认什么，也不说对的，就是在交往中的恋人一样，这是他们成年之前就一直都有些暧昧不清的相处模式。

是恋人吗？恋人该做的事情都做过了，作为朋友，两个人相处的模式的确是有些超过的。

的确是俗套无趣的电影，背叛，分手，相爱，出生之谜，父母反对，八点档演得都烂的情节，像是缩短成2小时的狗血电视剧，午夜浪漫喜剧爱情电影，的确不是两个男人来看的首选，在入场的时候就应该选择恐怖片才对，李帝努打着哈欠想着。

李帝努眨眨眼，因为打了哈欠不自觉流了点生理性的泪水，当他抽出罗渽民紧握着自己的手去摸索着不知道从什么时候掉落在车座下的纸巾时，罗渽民突然开口了。

语气还是一如既往像半开着玩笑似的，不认真的年幼大叔腔调，他对李帝努说道。

“我们接吻吧，帝努啊。”

李帝努抬头的时候猛了一下撞到了罗渽民的下巴，原本靠近他的男人一下子倒在车座上，头还撞了一下玻璃，发出不轻不重的，但听起来就感觉很痛的声响。

是在说什么胡话呢？李帝努伸手抚上了罗渽民被撞痛的位置，检查了一下没有什么出血破皮的情况就是有些微微红肿，还是关切地问了他，“要去医院看看吗？”

罗渽民有些气鼓鼓的，但还是带着不容拒绝的语气，只是说出口句子变成了疑问句，“和我接吻不可以吗？”

宿舍的确不是一个合适培养感情的机会环境，就算是想要进行正经两人关系对话都无法好好进行的场合，无数次想要开口好好说着些什么的时候，都会被突如其来的情况打断，这次午夜电影的确是经过深思熟虑，也好好准备过的计划。

在李帝努不知道的地方，还好好放着两盒安全套和润滑剂。

当然，跟着罗渽民出来的傻狗狗还以为那个地方存放着驾照什么的，也没有打开看过。

李帝努并不是不明白罗渽民这句话的意思，他看着罗渽民一会儿，不知道该说些什么才好，罗渽民还是一脸淡然的样子，“你以为只是看电影吗？”说着这话的时候，他头歪了歪示意让他看看窗外。

“ 你怎么满脑子都是这些东西？”

“嗯，就是想和你做才出来的。”被问话的罗渽民倒是很诚实的回答了。

罗渽民真的是选了一个人烟稀少的环境来看午夜电影，即使黑灯瞎火的，仔细看不远处的车辆带着奇怪的振动，让李帝努稍微困惑了一下便弄懂了。

“我不想在这里做。”李帝努委委屈屈说着，他并没有反抗罗渽民的意思，某种程度下，他们之间的有时相处模式，更像任性霸道的罗渽民小心翼翼的在他忍耐的界限里面反复横跳逗弄着。

“只是接吻，谁说要在这里做了？”车座很快被放了下去，罗渽民靠了过来。

罗渽民在和他交换着口水吻得越来越色情的时候，被钳着下巴逼着一直张开口接吻的李帝努，有种整个人被侵犯着的感觉，当然被侵犯着的感觉是因为罗渽民越来越不老实的手正在往下摸着。

不是谁说要在这里做了？那请问你的手是怎么回事呢？因为是夜间出行，两人都穿了舒服宽松的运动裤，布料也是软软的，一开始只是用手背和指尖无意似的碰触着，很快手便探入衣服下开始按压着那敏感的性器。

电影到底在演什么已经无心在看，李帝努被罗渽民压在座位上，两人缠吻着，感觉舌头都要疼似的才稍微分开。

眼神已经都带着化不开的雾一样变得迷蒙了起来，阴茎在又揉又搓之下变得又硬又烫，罗渽民开始试探着往李帝努的后穴探去。

“不要在这里做，换个地方吧？”“换个地方做几次都可以吗？”

真的是难缠的家伙，罗渽民是有点食草动物一样善良的脸，在粉丝眼里也是有点可爱的兔子的形象，如果非说要像的话，那勃发的性欲和草食系特有的疯病的话，的确是很像兔子。

很快强烈的快感就把李帝努的神志给弄晕，变得予取予求了起来，罗渽民往后缩了一下身子，拉开他的裤子便含住了李帝努的阴茎。

“啊....嗯呜.....慢一点....我们这样.........算什么啊？”高领毛衣下摆已经被推到脖子附近，阴茎的扇状头部被吞吐着，并不是事先调查过怎么舔李帝努才会更舒服一样，打着圈舔弄，偶尔舌尖轻戳。

罗渽民简直太了解李帝努的身体，从后面抱住顺着盆骨往下摸就会乖乖打开大腿，从颈间往上舔弄着，盯着看他的唇瓣，过一会儿小狗狗也会忍不住回吻着他的主人。

此刻胸前的乳首也被罗渽民的指尖肆意的玩弄着，在这种场景之下，李帝努还是不合时宜的发声问了。

“你说我们这样算什么呢？”罗渽民说完便又继续着手自己想做的事情。

到底还是没有就那样把李帝努给直接办了，在李帝努经受不住漫长的玩弄射出来后，明显裆部也鼓鼓囊囊一团的罗渽民，还是按照李帝努的意愿，把他带到了附近的motel。

并不是能适应男性巨大性器的小穴，正在被手指又粘稠又艰难的扩张着，罗渽民正看着这样的李帝努自慰着，时而随着李帝努的举动发出低沉的呻吟。

忽然手指尖戳到了某个奇妙地方似的，李帝努开始颤栗了起来，但很快便又咬着下唇装作没事的样子避开着。

如果让罗渽民来做这样的事情，受伤的可能性会更大，罗渽民正在和李帝努一张床上，忍了大半天还是把李帝努的手从后穴拉开，从身上拉下浴袍的带子把李帝努翻了个身便开始往手腕上绑着。

“渽民啊，我害怕。”虽然说着害怕，但是屁股还是好好撅着让罗渽民的性器蹭到他的臀瓣了，已经忍了好久的罗渽民，在阴茎碰到李帝努的臀瓣时就有些忍不住想要射出来。

把李帝努好好绑好了，也拉下李帝努的浴袍带子往他眼上蒙住，看不到眼前情况的李帝努在双手被绑住的情况下还是在枕头上蹭着，希望能蹭开。

罗渽民看了后轻笑了一下，便拉着束缚着他的手让他稍微离开了枕头。

“我们小狗狗乖一点哦，这样主人会给你牛奶喝的。”

“艹，王八蛋罗渽民！” 并没有扩张完全的小穴正在被罗渽民的性器抵着，连套都不肯带的小子，大有操完之后就往李帝努身体里射的打算。

此刻在性器淋着冰凉的润滑剂后便随意撸动了两下，罗渽民让润滑剂遍布在阴茎上就想要插入禁区。

“好紧......我们小狗狗怎么会这么紧....一下子操进去坏掉了怎么办？”

嘴上虽然说着这样的话，但还是把那又湿热又硬的性器慢慢的操进李帝努体内，在操进去前端的时候就开始小幅度的抽插着，然后越进越深。

李帝努随着他的动作只能小小声辱骂着发出变了调的呻吟，痛的同时被进入的感觉并没有那么痛苦，他内心更多的是期待着被罗渽民所彻底的侵入而占有着。

眼睛好像又忍不住开始流泪了，感觉有点湿润的透过浴袍带子在脸上，在完全操进来那瞬间，李帝努深吸了一口气便开始让自己放松着。

比起第一次的性爱来说，更了解罗渽民隐藏着的暴戾，李帝努感受着罗渽民的性器在体内的感觉。

明明平时宠溺着李帝努的罗渽民，此刻仿佛充耳不闻似的开始抽插着，李帝努的性器却在这样的操弄下勃发的更明显了，充血着让上面的脉络也非常鲜明。

嘴里的津液也忍不住分泌着从口中要滴落下来的样子，每一次猛烈的抽出来又深深插进去的时候都能引得李帝努发出尖叫般的呻吟。

“不要.....太快了.....太快......呜呜呜”想挣脱身后横冲直撞的人往前爬去，却被拉着手腕上的浴袍带子按着腰操得更深。

操了一会儿后便开始逼着李帝努坐在罗渽民的大腿上，说实话，李帝努并不是喜欢这样的姿势，进得太深了。

每次想要坐起来稍微离开那利刃一般的性器，却都会被按压着进得更深，在李帝努缓慢的动了几下之后，罗渽民还是忍不住开始快速的上下顶弄了起来。

李帝努咬着下唇，逼着自己不要叫出来，叫得越大声越让罗渽民更加任性的操他罢了。

像是知道这点的罗渽民伸手固定着有些不稳晃动着的李帝努身体，从下往上的开始研磨着那熟悉的点。

哪怕是性器的顶部轻轻触碰着也会又涨又麻的仿佛电击一般刺激着，此刻正被难耐地抽插顶弄着。

“我要坏掉了.........啊啊.....渽民尼......不要这样....不要......不要玩了”

真的是太爽却又有些痛苦不安的情况，最终还是被快感冲昏了头脑，抛弃了那仅存的自尊心和羞耻心，李帝努开始主动抬起腰顺着罗渽民想要的速度落下吞吐着性器，臀瓣碰触到罗渽民的腹肌上发出十分色情的响声。

“叫出来，是谁在干你？”

“是渽民.....是渽民在干我......啊啊啊......太爽了.......”很快李帝努便随着体内的痉挛射了出来，累得躺着任由罗渽民操着那骚穴时也明明已经高潮了一次也能感觉到体内那处因为被操得越来越熟烂却止不住抽搐着。

接近破晓才能按捺住两人继续索取着对方。

之后回到宿舍内，调皮的弟弟开着玩笑说着:“你们俩真的不是交往吗？”

李帝努没有出声解释什么，昨晚叫得太多，此刻声音又哑又微微疼着。

罗渽民揽着李帝努在怀里，在其他人露出惊讶的表情后，李帝努开始回味着罗渽民刚刚说出口的那句。

“是在交往了，没错。”

END


End file.
